Reach For The Sky
by danikat
Summary: Western AU. Riku is an infamous bandit. Sora is Twilight Town's sheriff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first KH fanfic. Please don't hurt me if it's bad.  
Warning: Light Shonen-ai (kissing). SoRi. Don't like, then don't read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**The silver haired man rode swiftly past sage and cacti. His blue-green eyes searched the area he had just passed. His horse wheezed as it ran, but he couldn't afford to stop yet. He and his group of bank robbers had been attacked by a rogue bunch of Indians. He had been the only one to escape alive. He, Riku Jones, was the last of the J Bandits. His attention shifted to the path his tired horse was still running along. There was a town ahead, and that could mean trouble. Riku sighed and looked around again. It didn't seem that anyone was following, but he didn't want to take a chance. Any pursuers would be reluctant to follow him into civilization.

In the sheriff's office in Twilight Town, a brown haired man sat dozing at the desk. Sora Collins had only been sheriff for eight days, following the death of the previous sheriff, Cloud Williams. He had hung Cloud's killer seven days ago and now he was stuck with the job of protecting the town. His sky blue eyes flickered open as he woke to the sound of horse hooves outside. He scratched his head as he got up to see who had arrived in town. He sighed as he looked around the small room for his gun. The tiny place was suffocating to the young man. Locating the gun, he placed it in it's holster and headed out the door.

Riku stopped his horse outside the first building. In his haste to see to the animal, he had failed to read the sign on the door.** 'Sheriff'. **Riku ran his hands over the beast's side as it drank from the trough. He was gently petting its head, when Sora walked out. Riku looked up suddenly at the sound of the door opening but froze when he saw Sora. The two men stood frozen staring at one another. Sora reached for his gun as he recognized Riku as a bank robber. At the same time, Riku reached for his gun as he saw Sora's badge.

They stood frozen again, staring down the other's gun barrel. Riku sighed and put his gun away, to Sora's confusion. "Look," Riku said, turning to adjust the belts on his saddle, "I don't kill kid, ok. So, why don't you go play somewhere else." Sora bristled and kept his gun pointed at Riku. 'You're no older than me. If I'm a kid, so are you." "Oh, really," Riku asked, turning to face Sora again. "Yeah," Sora said, standing straighter. Riku snorted and shook his head. "Look, kid. I don't want to hurt you, so put that toy down." Sora growled at Riku, but Riku only laughed at him.

Sora didn't know why he didn't just shoot the other man. Riku was a renowned bank robber. He'd get $900 for turning him in, dead or alive. Sora sighed and put his gun away. Riku wasn't causing any harm, was he? He watched as Riku unloaded his packs off the horse and snickered as the other man tried to carry all of them down to the inn himself. Rolling his eyes, Sora trotted after Riku and grabbed some of the bags. "Here, you'll hurt yourself that way." Riku nodded his thanks at him as they continued in silence.

The noise in the inn silenced itself as Sora and Riku entered. Most everyone recognized Riku, and those who didn't noticed the other citizens' looks of shock. Riku calmly walked up to the counter. "I'd like a room for a few days." The inn keeper stammered for a while, trying to decide on words to fit his thoughts, but just gave up and handed Riku a key. Riku nodded and put some money on the counter and walked up the stairs.

After putting his things in the room, Riku rounded on Sora. "Why did you help me? Aren't I a criminal?" Surprised, Sora stammered out his reply. "Y-you di-didn't seem l-like a b-bad person." Riku snorted and advanced on Sora. "You've got a lot to learn about people, kid." Then he did something that completely shocked Sora. Riku kissed him. Sora stood there in is shock even after Riku had stepped back. Riku laughed. "See you around, kid," he said as he left. Sora's brain finally got over the shock and he yelled at the door Riku had exited. "I'm not a kid!"

Riku was unsaddling his horse in the barn next to the inn, when he saw the storming brunet. He figured the kid would be mad when he figured out what had happened. Riku sighed and readied himself for the punch that was sure to come. Sora stomped up to him, stopping with his nose almost touching Riku's. Riku tensed as Sora grabbed the front of his shirt, but instead of the pain of a fist slamming into his face, he felt Sora's lips on his own. Riku looked down at Sora in surprise as Sora pulled back. "I said that I wasn't a kid," Sora growled at him before pulling him into another kiss that made him want to reach for the sky.

* * *

**I told you that I can't write. It's bad, isn't it. Goes no where. Should I continue? Cause this ending is pretty bad isn't it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really like it, but I said I would continue. This is the end of this story. Sorry it's so bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Riku was sitting in his room at the inn thinking about Sora. The young brunet had left him standing confused in the barn. _Does he really feel that way towards me or was he just proving a point,_ Riku wondered. He sighed as he flopped back onto his bed. He had never thought that this type of thing could happen to him. He was a bandit, for crying out loud! He wasn't supposed to fall in love with some random person out of the blue! Riku sighed again and ran his hand through his silver-blond hair. _Now what am I supposed to do,_ Riku wondered, _I don't even know the kid's real name!_

Sora sat in the sheriff's office thinking about Riku. He was most definitely the most annoying person that Sora had ever met. Calling him a kid like that. Like Sora was that much younger than the blond bandit. Sora sighed, remembering the astonished look on Riku's face when he kissed him. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that,_ Sora thought, _but he started it! _Sora scowled as he realized how childish that sounded. It was true that Riku had kissed him first, but that didn't mean that he should have kissed Riku back. _Why did I do that, _Sora wondered, staring at the ceiling.

Riku didn't see Sora for the rest of the week that he stayed in Twilight Town. He kept himself busy taking care of his horse and buying supplies. When he thought that his horse was well rested, fitted his saddle and packs onto his horse and left before dawn.

Riku was a few miles from Twilight Town when he heard hoof-beats behind him. He spun his horse and pulled his gun out, pointing it his follower, Sora. "Um, hi," Sora said, watching Riku's gun carefully. "Why are you following me," Riku asked, putting up his gun. "I'm not following you," Sora said pouting, "I'm going the same direction. Last I checked, this was a free country! I can go where I want!" Riku rolled his eyes and turned his horse around. "Aren't you going to be missed in town," he asked Sora. "Naw, I told my brother, Roxas, that I didn't want the job, and he took it." Riku smiled to himself as they rode off across the dusty countryside.  


* * *

**So, that's it. Now it's out of my way. Sorry that this story is so bad and so short.**


End file.
